Memories
by Miori
Summary: Les regrets ne servent à rien quand il est trop tard... POV de Duo, 2x1 (Fin !)
1. Prologue

Série : Gundam Wing

Titre : Memories

Genre : Yaoi. Bon, il sera plus conséquent dans la suite ! Sinon, j'avoue que cette fic est assez mélancolique, et triste. 

Notes : Et voilà ma dernière fic ! Elle est née comme ça, après avoir passé une heure à préparer un compte-rendu de Bio ! Héhé, ça inspire des fois ! Donc, cette fic est un POV de Duo. J'espère qu'il est pas trop mal ! Je n'ai pas vu GW en entier et jamais vu GW Endless Waltz mais seulement des extraits. Alors si la biographie que je donnerai dans cette fic est incorrecte, dîtes-le moi gentiment !Lilith, Nicolina, Naëlle, celle-ci est pour vous ! Allez, j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture !!!

MEMORIES 

****

Prologue 

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous approchons de L2. Merci de rester à vos place et d'attacher vos ceintures de sécurité. Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt à bord de notre compagnie… »

« …nous vous souhaitons un excellent séjour sur cette colonie. », continuai-je mentalement, bien que pour moi, ce ne serait pas un voyage d'agrément. Je regardai les gens autour de moi et retins un sourire moqueur. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans notre navette. Un couple de vieux, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année et un autre plus jeune. De toute façon qui irait sur l'une des plus pauvres des colonies de ce monde, et voyageant en pleine nuit ?! Un idiot comme moi.

             A peine sorti de l'aéroport, je consultai ma montre : 01h45 du matin. Pas grave. Bon, le tout était de trouver un quelconque moyen de transport pour me rendre là où se trouvait la raison de ma venue ici. Je sondai les alentours de mes yeux de lynx –oui, je sais, c'est plutôt Tro-man qui pourrait se vanter d'en avoir, quoique je suis pas mauvais quand il s'agit de voir en pleine nuit glaciale- bref, je repérai une très zolie moto noire, garée non loin, sur le parking. On vous a dit que c'était pas bien de voler ? Et bien, je suis d'accord ! Sauf dans certaines circonstances, évidemment ! Et puis, je la lui rendrai sa moto au pauvre proprio qui demain s'arrachera les cheveux. Je suis une personne soigneuse. Non, c'est vrai ! A part quand il s'agit de choses à Fei ou à Hee-chan, mais ce sont les exceptions qui confirment la règle ! Heero…

Je m'approchai donc de ma trouvaille et après avoir retiré un stupide gadget sensé empêcher les vols, j'enfourchai ma bécane ! 

            La direction s'imposa tout de suite à moi. Je crois qu'on oublie pas un endroit comme celui-là… Le trajet dura une heure, le temps de m'éloigner de la ville et de prendre une petite route perdue. Soudain, je sentis mes mains se raidirent sur les poignées, tandis que je distinguais les vagues contours d'une église. Enfin… de ce qu'il en restait… Je stoppai devant ces ruines de pierres. Pas besoin de lumière pour s'apercevoir que la roche était calcinée. Brûlée. Il faisait si chaud, tout à coup. J'ôtai mon casque et marchai vers ce lieu de cauchemar. Mon cauchemar. Il faisait vraiment chaud. Pourtant, la nuit était glaciale. Pourtant je sentais presque les flammes me léchaient le visage, cette chaleur terrifiante. Nous avons tous nos mauvais souvenirs. Je suis pas le plus malheureux sans doute. Quatre a perdu son père et il est si sensible. Trowa… j'ignore tout de son passé. Mais il y a des évènements, des faits qui vous marquent à vie, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Et Wufei aussi a eu son lot. Et cependant il continue à vivre avec sa morale, et son code de conduite. Wufei est un solitaire. Un peu comme Heero… 

            Quelque chose perla au coin de mes yeux. « Une larme, m'étonnai-je, avant de rire sombrement. Désolé, Solo. J'ai encore transgressé notre loi ! … DESOLE !!! » L'écho de mon cri résonna à mes oreilles. J'avais mal, si mal. Toujours aussi mal. C'est pourquoi j'étais revenu ici. Pour guérir mes blessures. J'en peux plus. Toujours sourire, rire, être enthousiasme ! 

« Duo est un type joyeux », « Il est toujours positif », « Il ne connaît pas le mot triste ». En fait, je suis un pauvre lâche. Mes ennemis ont toujours eu raison. Je suis un ex-pilote de Gundam qui a constamment fui. Et toujours en vain ! Cette saleté de rage et de douleur me poursuit partout ! Quand je me bats, quand je crois m'amuser, quand je couche avec Hilde. 

            Mes mèches se soulevèrent doucement, alors que je m'agenouillais devant ce qui avait été un autel. C'était peut être ironique de prier et de demander pardon, moi qui avait tué tant de gens. Toutefois, juste pour une fois, je voulais croire à ma rédemption. Est-ce que mes amis se demandaient parfois si ils paieraient un jour ? Si nous serions rattrapés par nos fautes ?

            Non, je n'ai pas oublié la guerre. Nous sommes en l'an 200 de la colonisation. Et il y a à peine cinq ans, je quittais ma L2 pour la Terre. Et il y a quatre ans, je disais un dernier adieu à mon Deathscythe. Maintenant, je veux vivre ! Je veux me retrouver moi ! Le retrouver lui ! A toi aussi, je dois des excuses ! Pardon. Pardon, Heero… 

            Je restai un instant perdu dans mes pensées. Mon supplice commençait déjà. Des voix. Des rires semblaient sortir de toute part. Ceux d'enfants, de mes amis. Et c'était ma faute ?! Non ! Pourquoi toujours m'accuser ?! Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Comme avec toi, Heero ! As-tu jamais essayé de me comprendre ?! De m'écouter vraiment, de partager quelque chose de plus fort ? Non ! Tu ne t'occupais que de notre mission ! Et si tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'était sans doute sous l'influence si admirable et pure de chère Réléna !!! Tu dois bien profiter de ta vie, avec elle aujourd'hui !!! C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue un jour chez moi et qu'elle m'a humilié ?!

            … Non, je suis injuste, bien sûr… Trowa, Wufei, Quatre… Heero. Je crois, que c'est mon tour à présent. Je dois faire face au passé. Une bonne fois pour toute… D'accord Heero ? 

            Car à quoi bon imaginer une vie sans guerre, gundams, misère, morts ? Une vie qui n'aurait pas débuté ici. J'y suis. Devant mes souvenirs…

                                                                                  A suivre…

Un petit commentaire ? Une review ?


	2. Duo

Série : Gundam Wing

Titre : Memories

Genre : Pov de Duo. Yaoi.  Bon, il sera plus conséquent dans la suite ! Il y a quand même certaines évocations…Sinon, j'avoue que cette fic est assez mélancolique, et triste. 

Note : J'ai eu du mal à démarrer pour ce chapitre. Ne m'en veuillez pas si c'est mal écrit ! ^_^ Je précise encore que je n'ai pas vu Endless Waltz et la fin de GW ! Mon interprétation des événements essaie d'être fidèle. Essaie ! 

Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews ! Ca motive beaucoup ! 

Marsupi, j'espère que tu vas pouvoir te faire une opinion plus précise !

Lynne, Nicolina, Lizzie, voici la suite !

Lilith et Meanne77, j'ai encore placé des petites phrases concernant Hee-chan !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : « Duo… » 

Ma vie a toujours été liée à la Mort. Après tout, aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Comment étaient-ils ? Mont-ils aimé ? Et ont-ils eu le temps et l'envie de s'attacher à leur enfant ? Je ne le saurai probablement jamais. De toute façon, quelle importance ? 

Je crois que j'avais quatre ans quand je me suis retrouvé seul, abandonné dans une rue déserte en pleine nuit. Avant cela, peut-être avais-je vécu dans un orphelinat, ou dans une famille… Il faisait froid… sombre. Il n'y avait pas de lune. Cette fois-là, je dormais dans une poubelle. J'ai pleuré. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. C'est de cette manière qu'à commencer mon existence d'enfant des rues. 

Au début, je cherchai dans les détritus de quoi me nourrir. Car manger est le plus important. C'est obéir aux instincts d'animaux que nous possédons. Quelle bassesse de la part d'un futur pilote de Gundam, hein Wufei Chang ? Sauf que je n'avais pas le choix. Et malheureusement pour moi, L2 était très pauvre, tout comme ses habitants et il ne restait que peu de choses à se mettre sous la dent. Les premiers temps j'arrivai à survivre de mes quelques trouvailles. Assez longtemps pour atteindre mes cinq ans. Seulement, un jour je compris vite, que dehors, le vol devient vite inévitable. 

J'attendais patiemment que le boulanger jette les quelques misérables bouts de pains rassis invendus, quand je vis arriver trois gamins en courant. L'un me bouscula et alors que deux d'entre eux lancer des pierres à l'artisan, l'autre s'emparait de ce qui aurait dû me servir de déjeuner. A peine mon trésor en sa possession, la bande disparut au coin de la ruelle. Je n'avais rien pu faire. Ils m'avaient doublé. Volé. Et ce n'était pas tout. Je fus brutalement soulevé de terre par une main robuste qui m'empoigna par le col de mon tee-shirt déchiré. L'homme semblait si fort et surtout très en colère. J'avais peur. Là encore je pleurais, mais il ne cessa pas de me frapper. Il me faisait mal. Ses yeux, les mots qu'il me crachait au visage aussi. _Voleur, sal merdeux, pourriture_… Il me projeta violemment loin de lui, et rentra dans sa boutique. Personne. Personne n'avait tenté de l'arrêter, de retenir ses coups. Chaque sanglot me coûtait, mes bras et mon visage me brûlaient. Même aujourd'hui, les interrogatoires de OZ me paraissent dérisoires comparé à cela. Parce que j'étais seul. Car quoi que tu en penses, tu es celui qui m'a permit de tenir bon, de résister alors que les soldats ennemis me torturaient. Heerlen. Je me disais que toi, tu ne craquerais pas. Plus que notre idéal, plus que toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé, tu es la lumière qui me donnait toute ma force. Mais ce jour-ci, tu n'étais pas là… comme maintenant... Et à cause de moi ?

Quelque temps plus tard, je me remis de mes blessures. Il le fallait sinon, je signais mon arrêt de mort. Cependant, j'avais pris conscience des lois qui régissaient  la vie des rues. Voler c'est de l'art. Il y a des personnes douées et d'autres qui le sont moins. Quatre par exemple. Déjà par éthique, ça le répugne mais il n'est pas habile en la matière. Trowa et Fei s'en sortent mieux, mais ça reste très « grossier ». En fait, toi et moi sommes les meilleurs. 

            A partir de ce moment, ma vie s'est améliorée. Car je mangeais un peu plus à ma faim, et je ne dépendais de personne. Je trouvais même cela amusant des fois. Au début, j'éprouvais du remord. Puis ce sentiment me quitta. Il était inutile. Mais j'étais encore seul. Or je voulais quelqu'un à qui parler, demander des conseils. Qui soit ma famille.

            Par chance, mon chemin a croisé celui qui devait remplir ce rôle. « Solo ». Ce nom résonne dans les ruines de l'église Maxwell. Il fut mon premier ami, et la première blessure faîte à mon cœur. 

            Depuis un certain temps, un petit groupe de jeunes s'était formé et chaque jour parvenait à déjouer les militaires chargés de la surveillance de la ville. Pour moi, tant qu'il ne chassait pas sur mon terrain, peu importait. Je m'attendais plus ou moins à les rencontrer, quand fatalement je m'intéresserais au même objectif qu'eux. Pourtant, je fis la connaissance de Solo 

d'une toute autre manière. Un soir, j'entendis un cri étouffé provenant d'une impasse. Je ne pouvais pas continuer mon chemin, sans voir ce qui en était à l 'origine. Et je les aperçus. Le soldat gisait à terre, inconscient. A ses côtés, se tenait un jeune homme. Plus grand plus fort que moi. Il me fixa sans rien dire de ses yeux noirs et essuya son couteau. 

« Du sang ?, murmurai-je.

-Tu devrais t'en aller, petit. » Sa voix me surpris. Elle était chaude, calme. Je ne lui obéissais pas et au contraire m'approchai de lui. Il continua de me regarder et je pus distinguer ses traits. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs flottaient librement sur ses épaules. Il avait un visage… beau. Pas adorable comme celui de Quatre, sérieux comme celui de Wufei, inexpressif comme celui de Trowa. Mais un peu comme le tien. Noble, fin. Je…j'aime ton visage qui me trouble encore…qui… me manque…

« Il est mort ?

-Va-t-en.

-Non. » Ma réponse le déstabilise. Et je sens que son attention suit tous mes mouvements, alors que j'effleure le sang qui s'écoule de la plaie béante du soldat. 

« Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? 

-Il aurait fait subir le même sort à ceux que je dois protéger. 

-Tu dois protéger quelqu'un ? Moi je ne protège personne, sauf moi-même. 

-Tu es un gosse des rues ?

-Oui. Et ça me va. » Ses lèvres veulent répliquer mais un bruit nous alerte. Il s'empare de l'arme de l'homme qu'il vient de supprimer et me fait signe. J'ai compris. Nous sortons de l'impasse et courons dans la direction opposée. J'entends les paroles des officiers de l'Alliance qui viennent de découvrir leur camarade. Leurs cris de rage. Mon cœur qui bat. De peur, de panique ?

            Nous arrivons dans un quartier qui m'est inconnu. Je suis toujours cet étranger et il me conduit à un véritable taudis. 

Un réflexe m'avertit. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je glisse ma main vers ma ceinture où repose mon couteau. Sa main interrompt mon geste. Je suis la direction de son regard et je remarque qu'une silhouette émerge de cet assemblage de planches, de pneus et divers matériaux. Une fille. Une enfant de mon âge qui court se jeter dans les bras de mon compagnon. Je le observe intrigué. Ils se sourient. Il lui tend un morceau de gâteau, et appelle les neufs autres gamins qui viennent à nous. 

Ils rient, ils ont l'air heureux de le revoir. Il y en a qui pleurent. C'est gênant, ils sont étranges. J'ai envie de m'écarter et de fuir. De les laisser en famille… 

« Attends. Reste avec nous, propose le garçon en me souriant. 

-Pourquoi tu me proposes ça ? 

-Je ne sais pas moi-même. Mais reste un peu. » Il me sourit gentiment. Un sourire franc, agréable, tel que tu sais les faire quand tu t'en donnes la peine, Heero. 

« Je m'appelle Solo. Et toi ?

-Je… » Ma voix se  bloque. Un nom ? Je n'en ai pas. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Personne ne me connaissait, ne se souciaient de moi. 

« Je n'en ai pas… » Ma réponse ne le choque pas. Il rit et me tend sa main. 

-C'est pas grave. Sans nom, bienvenue dans la famille ! » 

            « La famille… J'ai ressenti de la joie en comprenant le sens de ce mot avec mes nouveaux amis. C'était partager, aider, rire, pleurer, chanter, ensemble. Solo et moi, nous devînmes inséparables. Il m'apprit tout ce que je sais maintenant dans l'art de voler. Il me fit entendre le son de mon propre rire et me fit partager sa joie de vivre. Il souriait souvent, nous remontant le moral, chantait une mélodie joyeuse de sa voix magnifique. A sept ans j'avais enfin trouvé un frère, une idole et un être à aimer. Je m'ouvris par rapport aux autres et bientôt, je maîtrisai toutes les façons d'amuser mes petits compagnons. Solo me comprenait, me traitait d'égal à égal. Car je connaissais ses secrets, comme il connaissait les miens. Nous avions tous les deux les mains sales. J'avais moi aussi dû les tacher de sang pour défendre notre groupe des soldats, désirant en finir avec ces voleurs. Un côté pile, un côté face… Un ange et un démon… Duo était né. 

            Enfin presque… La vie aurait pu continuer ainsi si le destin ne s'y était pas mêlé. Cette même année, une épidémie devait ravager notre ville. Une sorte de peste ou de tuberculose. Solo et moi rentrions d'une de nos sorties nocturnes quand Mika vint à notre rencontre en trébuchant. C'était Luca. Nous étions tous inquiets depuis un moment déjà. Une fois à son chevet, Solo prit le petit garçon de cinq ans dans ses bras et nous restâmes là, comme des idiots, à attendre que ses quintes de toux passent. Mais au matin… il était parti… Il était mort. Solo serra sa main toute menue dans la sienne, et ferma les yeux. Je croyais qu'il allait pleurer, mais non. Il releva la tête et prit le cadavre dans ses bras. Je voulus l'aider mais il m'ordonna de rester là où j'étais. Il passa devant moi et les autres et il sortit. 

            Nous attendîmes à l'intérieur pendant qu'il enterré notre petit frère. J'essayai de dormir, cependant quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je me glissai dehors, et je distinguai l'ombre de Solo, assis non loin sur un tas de gravas.

« Solo ? » Il avait l'air absent et ne me répondit pas. 

-Solo… 

-Cette fois, obéis-moi.

-Quoi ?

-Va-t-en !

-Mais je…

-Pars d'ici ! Tu… » Sa voix se fit sèche et il ne put se retenir de tousser. Il ne faisait pas clair, et il s'essuya promptement la main. Mais j'avais vu. Il avait craché du sang. 

« Tu comprends Sans-nom ? Fiche le camp d'ici, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

-Non ! » Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il me disait ça ? Ca me faisait mal de l'entendre dire de l'abandonner avec les autres ! Et toi quand tu me parlais sur un ton sec, glacial et distant, ça me blessait encore plus fort !!! 

            Je lui obéis pourtant. Du moins, je quittais la citée. Il n'y avait qu'un espoir. L'Alliance. Une rumeur comme quoi ses labos avaient découvert un vaccin. Encore à l'état de prototypes mais je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives ! Je devais sauver ceux que j'aimais ! Tant pis pour les risques. J'atteignis l'un de leur entrepôt le lendemain. Y entrer ne me posa pas de trop gros soucis. De toute façon, rien n'aurait entravé ma route. Une pièce à l'écart des autres attira mon attention. Dedans étaient 

stockées ce dont j'avais besoin. Oui. Avec ça, je pourrais les sauver ! Je me précipitai hors de ce bâtiment. Il fallait que je me dépêche ! Solo allait vivre ! Il allait guérir !

            « Solo ! » Aucune voix. J'entrai dans notre refuge. Six de mes amis étaient assis les uns contre les autres, sans bouger. Ils me lancèrent un regard désespéré. Mon sourire toujours fixé sur mes lèvres, je m'approchai du corps étendu de mon protecteur. Il ne sembla pas m'entendre. Je le redressai et m'emparait d'un comprimé. Je voulus lui ouvrir la bouche, mais sa main si pâle stoppa mon geste. Il entrouvrit ses paupières et il me sourit tristement. 

« Solo ? Prends ce médicament. S'il-te-plaît ! 

-Non…

-Solo…

-tu sais bien que c'est trop tard…

-Non… 

-Tu le vois Sans Nom. Tes yeux ne mentes pas… » Il parlait si bas. Je sentais les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je l'enlaçai plus fort comme pour le retenir, juste un instant de plus avec moi. 

« Donne-ça aux autres, d'accord ?

-Oui… 

-Tu t'occuperas d'eux…

-Solo…

-Sans Nom… » Il leva doucement sa main vers mon visage et essuya cette eau, symbole de ma douleur. 

« Boys don't cry…Je t'ai…

-Non…non…Solo…. S'il-te-plaît…" Je continuais à lui murmurer des mots entre deux sanglots. Il m'avait laissé… Abandonné… C'était pour lui que j'avais cherché ces comprimés. Mais c'était trop tard… j'avais échoué… Et il était mort ! Jamais je ne le reverrai. C'était ma faute… Lui aurait réussi… C'était ma faute… Oh mon Dieu, cet étau qui se ressert sur mon cœur, cette envie de hurler, de tout détruire. J'avais perdu celui à qui j'offrais toute mon affection… Il était mort… Mort… Heero ! Si tu avais pu être là… J'avais si mal… Et j'ai encore cette blessure au fond de moi. Heero, je t'en supplie…

            Je n'eu le courage d'enterrer Solo que deux jours plus tard. Mon visage ne cachait pas ma souffrance mais je ne pleurais pas. Non. Les garçons ne pleurent pas. Je forçai ceux qui avaient survécu à avaler le remède. J'éprouvais une rancœur, une haine profonde. L'Alliance. Si elle avait distribué ces médicaments, Solo serait encore vivant. Ceux qui en faisaient partie me le paieraient. Un jour il regretteraient tous. 

            Un frisson me parcourt. La nuit est de plus en plus fraîche… Je ressers mes genoux contre moi. Je me sens si seul Je ne supporte plus ça. Plus maintenant. Cependant, je ne peux nier l'évidence. Quatre et Trowa, Wufei, Hilde. Personne. 

Pas même toi. Si tu étais là, que ferais-tu ? Tu me consolerais ? Tu me regarderais en silence ? Tu irais t'isoler loin de ma tristesse ? Comment savoir. Alors que toi, tu ne pourrais même pas me donner une réponse. Mais je n'ai fini. Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé. C'est ce que vous me répétiez toujours, Père Maxwell, n'est-ce pas ?

Suite : « …Maxwell »


	3. Glacial

Série : Gundam Wing

Titre : Memories

Notes : A y est ! Enfin un nouveau chap ! Excusez-moi pour la lenteur ! Bon, dans ce chap, on commence à entrevoir l'origine du problème ! Et j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle… La mauvaise, c'est la présence de cette chère R…. et la bonne, celle de Heero ! Eh oui, il fallait bien qu'il apparaisse après toutes ces allusions… Pour l'anecdote, cette fic a été totalement réorienté ! Je pensais pas la faire évoluer ainsi. C'est pour cela que le titre de ce chap annoncé dans le précédent est pas le même ! Bon, ce qui suit est un peu court… Je me rattraperai plus tard ! 

En tout cas, merci pour les mails et reviews ! Lilith, ma bonne fée, j'attends tes prochains câdos ! Et Shakes, vraiment félicitations pour toutes tes fics ! Que ce soit Escaflowne ou Gundam Wing ! Enfin, Nicolina, toi aussi continue ! Tu es une véritable supportrice pour moi, je tiens à te le dire ! 

Allez, Bonne lecture ! 

Chapitre 2 : Glacial…

Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? Pour qui ? Quelle question stupide… Comme moi d'ailleurs. De tout temps, j'ai toujours porté la poisse. Mais finalement, je crois que la cause en était ma bêtise. Je n'aurai jamais dû naître. Comme ça, Solo, le père Maxwell, Sœur Helen, … tous seraient encore de ce monde. Et comme ça, jamais je ne serais pas devenu un pilote de Gundam. Un pilote inexpérimenté, agissant d'instinct, sans le savoir et l'ingéniosité d'un vrai mercenaire. 

Je n'aurais pas rencontré Trowa, qui même s'il le cache, représente réellement notre grand frère dans le groupe. Du moins pour moi. Un aîné sérieux et silencieux, un peu trop peut être pour le bavard que je suis ! Mais quelqu'un de responsable et mature. Parfait pour Quatre en somme ! Car notre blondinet reste plus qu'un petit frère ! Quatre a tout du compagnon idéal. Il sourit, se préoccupe du sort des autres, et s'intéresse à eux. Sa gentillesse et son air candide m'ont fait beaucoup de bien pendant cette guerre. Ne change pas Quatre. Tu es un de mes plus proches amis. Je ne peux pas réellement te dire que tu es mon meilleur ami. Non, puisque je crois que c'est toi, Wufei, qui occupe ce rôle ! Ce n'est pas ironique ! Malgré nos différents et nos désaccords, tu m'as toujours impressionné ! Si je t'embêtais, c'était pour voir jusqu'où ton sens du devoir et de la noblesse te mèneraient ! Ce que je n'oublie pas, c'est que tu as toujours été là dans les moments durs. Et pardonne au pauvre garçon que je suis pour toutes mes taquineries. Mais elles me rendaient heureux ! Seulement voilà, je ne peux plus continuer à vivre ainsi. Je ne peux plus. J'ai commis bien des erreurs de par le passé. Toutefois, celle-la est impardonnable, j'en suis conscient. Heero… Je te promets que tu es le dernier à qui je souhaitais faire du mal. Je te le jure ! Plus que tout, j'aurais aimé que ce qui t'arrive en ce moment me fut destiné. C'est ma faute !!! Si je… Si j'avais su…

*** 

J'ai l'impression que c'était hier… Pourtant cela fait bientôt une semaine. Quand je suis arrivé au royaume de Sank, je me souviens que j'ai ressenti un mauvais pressentiment. Un augure malsain. Le but de ma visite ? Un congrès décisif pour l'avenir des colonies et de la Terre. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Néanmoins, j'était content, excité de retrouver les autres ! Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis une éternité ! Et ils me manquaient tous ! Surtout toi… Qui n'avait jamais tenu ta promesse… 

Dès mon entrée dans la résidence au combien luxueuse de Lady Relena, un valet me conduisit dans ses appartements. 

Et quand j'ouvris la porte, je fus accueilli par Quatre et Trowa. Imaginez ma joie en le voyant ! Ils avaient changé physiquement ! Grandi, mûri et épanoui. Un nouveau Winner ! Et Trowa cette fois, me dépassait bien d'une tête et demi ! 

Oui, ils étaient de vrais adultes maintenant… Et moi ? La réponse, je la lis sur le visage de la reine de Sank. Celle pour qui, nous avions combattu. Celle avec qui, je devais compter pour peut être pouvoir un jour te trouver vraiment, toi le vrai Heero. 

Oh naturellement, toute la politesse et reconnaissance qui sied à une personne de son rang furent admirablement employées. 

Pourtant je savais que ma venue ici ne présageait rien de bon. Je surpris une nouvelle fois la mine inquiète de Quatre et cette drôle de lueur dans les yeux de Trowa, alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, nous laissant seuls elle et moi. Je la regardai un instant sans rien dire. Elle fit de même. J'étais persuadé qu'elle sentait toute ma méfiance et mon animosité envers elle. Cela ne la dérangeait visiblement pas. Quelle importance, après tout ?

« Duo.

-Continue majesté. Sois directe.

-J'ai une requête à te présenter, me dit-elle d'un ton neutre, en se levant de son canapé. 

-Laquelle ? 

-Je tiens à ce que tu participes au sommet qui va avoir lieu. Et ce en tant que garde du corps. 

-A ton service, je présume ? Cependant permets-moi de te dire une chose ! J'ai été un des cinq pilotes de Gundams. Mais c'est terminé, Relena. J'ai offert huit ans de ma vie au service de la cause des colonies et pour ce que je jugeais être la paix. Aujourd'hui c'est à ton tour de jouer. Moi, j'en ai fini avec tout ça. Mettez-vous ça dans la tête, toi et ton gouvernement de pacifistes ! Ce n'est plus notre affaire ! Les gundams et leurs pilotes sont morts, il y a de cela longtemps. Alors laissez-nous tranquilles ! Heero compris ! 

-C'est justement de lui dont il s'agit, m'arrêta-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. 

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que tu protèges Heero durant ce congrès. 

-Heero ? Mais…

-Heero tient une place importante au sein de notre système. Il fait parti d'un projet qui vise à détruire tous les membres qui menacent actuellement la paix. Il agit en solo et… » Je ne l'écoutais plus. Ses mots n'avaient aucun sens ! Heero aurait décidé de revenir dans un monde ou il lui faudrait encore et toujours tué ? Foutaise.

-Comment as-tu oser ? » Elle s'interrompit et me fixa de ses yeux, défiant mon regard. Je la haïssais. Je la haïssais vraiment de toute mon âme. L'aimait-elle à ce point pour le garder par tous les moyens auprès d'elle ? Sans doute que oui. Elle l'avait bien poursuivi jusqu'au pôle nord… Mais je la haïssais tant…A tel point que je l'aurai frappée. 

« Tu l'as introduit dans une machine sans fin ! Tu souhaites le tuer ?! 

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?!

-Pourquoi tu le ramènes vers la violence ? Vers un autre combat ! Tu veux éliminer tout ce qui lui reste de pur et d'humain et qui cherche à grandir encore ?

-Pour qui te prends-tu Duo ?! Tu le connais tant que ça ?! L'as-tu vu pendant ces dernières années ?! Non ! Il est resté ici, les trois dernières, si ça t'intéresse ! » Je serrai les poings. Elle gagnait. 

« Ne compte pas sur moi. », lançai-je en sortant du salon, m'éloignant ainsi d'elle. 

            Je n'allai toutefois pas bien loin. Sur le perron de la demeure Peacecrafts, je contemplai un moment la neige immaculée qui recouvrait le jardin. Les flocons tombaient doucement sur le sol déjà blanc. Tout était si paisible. Je m'imaginais un instant, quel plaisir des enfants auraient de pouvoir jouer dans ce parc immense. Fait pour une reine. Rien ne présageait ce qui allait arriver. Je m'aperçus alors qu'il était là, derrière moi. Sa présence si reconnaissable. Son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. 

Je me tournai lentement vers lui. Nos regards se nouèrent un instant sans mots dire. Il était beau. Ce fut la première idée qui me vint à l'esprit. Un corps d'athlète, des cheveux magnifiques et des yeux toujours aussi profonds. Aussi troublant que lui… Heero. 

« Heero ?

-Tu étais plus bavard dans mes souvenirs, me répondit-il en s'avançant près de moi. 

-Et toi, moi taquin ! Pas vrai Hee-chan ?! Tu pètes la forme ! T'as fumé quelque chose ? Ou tu dors peut être plus qu'avant. Faut dire que trois à quatre heures, ça vous rend pas aimable et je te raconte pas les cernes ! Quoique toi, tu…

-Duo, tais-toi !

-Je sais oui je sais ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi chéri ! Et en plus, j'aime beaucoup ce sweat ! Ca te change de tes débard verts, hein Hee-chan ?!

-Omae o…

-Quel vilain mot ! Mais cela aussi me manquait… » Il me dévisagea presque d'un air surpris. Quel idiot. Bien sûr qu'il m'avait manqué. Il devait bien s'en douter…c'était si évident… Pas une nuit où mes pensées s'envolaient vers toi. Pas un matin où je me réveillais , espérant que ce jour serait celui de nos retrouvailles. Pas un seul…

« J'ai appris pour ta « promotion » au service de Relena. Désolé, si je ne te félicite pas. 

-…

-Tu me traitais d'imbécile avant. Mais c'est ce que tu es devenu Heero ! 

-Duo. 

-T'en a pas marre de te battre pour les autres ? On a assez donné !

-Tu ne comprends pas. 

-Oui, je ne peux pas et je ne le désires pas ! De toute façon, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! 

-J'ai choisi cette voie.

-Je croyais te connaître. Je croyais qu'après la destruction de nos armures, tu bâtirais une vie différente ? Je me suis trompé !

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot. 

-Non, c'est toi cette fois ! C'est toi, l'idiot !

-Je dois assurer la protection de Relena. C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. » Mon cœur me fit si mal à cet instant. Et le coup partit tout seul. Heero encaissa sans bruit mon poing sur sa joue, tout comme moi, quand le sien me projeta à terre au pied des marches de l'entrée. 

LA marque laissée par sa main me brûlait déjà. Pourtant cette douleur était si infime comparée à celle qui m'étreignait la poitrine. La neige devenait de plus en plus épaisse, et glacée. Pas autant que son regard. Fallait-il qu'il m'offre ce regard glacial de soldat parfait alors que j'avais espéré tant de choses pour notre rencontre après tout ce temps ?

            Je me redressai, en rejetant ma tresse derrière mes épaules. J'esquissai un sourire cynique, en essayant de ne pas laisser couler cette larme.

« Très bien. Je serai ton garde du corps Heero Yui. Mais c'est la dernière fois que nous nous verrons. Je te verrai donc demain, à la réunion. Et je te protègerai. Parole de Duo Maxwell. So, good luck and good bye…»

            J'ignore si ma déclaration le surprit, si son visage exprima une quelconque surprise, ou même si cela lui fit quelque chose. Je courrai. Je courrai comme un fou au risque de glisser. Loin de lui, de ma souffrance, de cette garce ! Elle avait gagné. Elle m'avait vaincu. Je pleurai, ne voyant rien de ce qui m'entourait. Rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant.

« Baka… » Etait-ce pour moi ? Etait-ce pour lui ? Ou pour nous deux ? Moi même, je n'étais pas sûr de le savoir…

A suivre !


	4. Si seulement

Titre : MEMORIES

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi. Pov de Duo. Avec du 2x1(x1) ?, 4x3.

Notes : Bonjour, bonjour ! Ben, malgré mes résolutions, ce chap arrive avec beaucoup de retard ! Gomen ! Mais bon, je pense qu'il est pas trop mal, je vous laisse juge ! 

Je voudrais encore remercier Lilith pour son soutien et tous ses cadeaux ! Et aussi tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, et écris un mail, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chap répondra à vos attentes !

Bye !

**Chapitre 3 : « Si seulement… »**

La nuit tombait lorsque je me décidais enfin à rentrer à la résidence des Peacecrafts. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y retourner, mais l'idée de marcher jusqu'à la ville voisine ne m'enchantait pas non plus, d'autant que j'étais trempé et gelé par cette neige. C'est étrange car je me rendis compte que j'étais allé bien loin sans vraiment m'en apercevoir. Mais cette « promenade » m'avait fait du bien. Ma dispute avec lui ne me semblait plus si grave. Après tout, quelle importance ?! J'avais passé une grande partie de ma vie sans  lui et sa détestable présence, alors… je pouvais tout à fait continuer. C'est ce que je croyais…

            Une lumière jaillit de l'obscurité m'éblouissant. Une voiture. Je le levai la main afin de protéger mes yeux de cette luminosité lorsque j'identifiais le conducteur, qui venait d'arrêter son véhicule à ma hauteur. 

« Trowa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

-Tu voudrais peut être te retrouver au sec, non ?, me répondit-il en ouvrant la portière du passager. Allez, je te ramène. 

-Merci, Tro ! T'es un ange ! », lançai-je en m'installant à ses côtés. En silence, il fit demi-tour et nous prîmes le chemin de la maison. Je ne cessais pas de babiller durant le trajet, de peur qu'il ne me pose des questions. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le genre de notre clown, mais je tenais absolument à créer un bruit de fond. J'étais Duo, le déluré, la pipelette de service qui parlait sans arrêt. Et ça me convenait, même si je suis persuadé aujourd'hui qu'aucun de mes amis n'avaient vraiment été dupes. 

            Une fois arrivés, nous pénétrâmes en silence dans la demeure royale. Apparemment, beaucoup dormait déjà, bien au chaud dans leur lit princier. Je remarquai tout à coup de la lumière émanant de la salle à manger, et je jetai un regard interrogateur vers Trowa qui commençait à monter l'escalier. 

« Quatre était inquiet.

-Il fallait pas, répliquai-je tandis que l'ex-pilote du 03 m'observait de ses yeux verts. J'avais juste envie de prendre l'air ! » Il me fixa encore un instant, et après avoir semblé vouloir me dire quelque chose, continua son ascension. Je serrai les poings. J'aurais voulu le rattraper et lui affirmer qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, ni avoir cette lueur de compassion pour moi. Je n'en voulais pas. Tout allait bien ! Je n'avais pas envie de voir Quatre ce soir, si c'était pour me chanter le m^me refrain. Seulement, je risquai de le blesser, alors je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger. Doucement, j'ouvris la porte, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Quatre somnolant sur une chaise. Il ressemblait tant à un chérubin, ainsi endormi ! Je me rapprochai et je finis par m'asseoir en face de lui, où était dressé un couvert. Cher Quatre. Toujours à jouer la maman-poule ! Et je devais avouer que mon ventre criait famine ! Je commençais à picorer quelques feuilles de salades, quand un sursaut m'indiqua qu'il se réveillait. 

« Duo ? Enfin, tu es revenu, murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux. 

-Comme tu peux le constater Quatre-chan ! 

-Je suis soulagé ! Heureusement, que Trowa t'a trouvé ! Oh, la salade est bonne ? Si tu veux quelque chose de chaud, ne bouge pas je vais te préparer ça !, proposa-t-il. 

-Eh, pas de panique ! C'est parfait !

-Bon, très bien… » Je ris et terminai d'engloutir mon repas froid, quoique délicieux ! Cependant, je sentis que Quatre ne cessait de me dévisager, ses yeux bleus me scrutant comme pour lire à travers moi. 

            Je posai ma fourchette et fis mine de me lever, quand Quatre m'appela :

« Tu ne veux rien d'autres ? Vraiment ?

-Non, j't'assure ! Mais j'ai envie de faire un bon gros dodo, pas toi ?

-Prends une douche avant. Tu es trempé, et tu risques de te trouver mal.

-T'inquiète, je suis un américain résistant ! 

-Duo si tu souhaites me dire… pour…

-Si je veux te féliciter d'avoir franchi le pas avec Tro ? Bien sûr ! Je suis content pour toi mon Quatrounet ! Et je ferai une prière pour vous deux ce soir avant de me coucher !

-Duo ! » Je ne me retournai pas. Mais pourquoi s'inquiétaient-ils tous les deux pour moi ?! C'était parfaitement inutile ! Je n'avais aucun soucis ! Aucun ! 

            Je regagnai ma chambre le plus discrètement possible et refermai ma porte en silence. J'embrassai la pièce d'un regard indifférent. Peu importe où je dormirai cette nuit… Dans deux jours, je pourrais rejoindre Hilde. Soudain, un léger bruit de pas me parvint du couloir. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Tro et Quatre avaient leur suite dans l'autre aile… Je retins mon souffle quand je devinai que cette personne s'était arrêté devant ma chambre. J'étais toujours appuyé sur cette dernière, essayant de rester immobile. Je sentis qu'à son tour, « il » prenait appui sur cette même porte en bois. Je ne bouger plus, lui non plus. Cet instant parut durer une éternité… Nous étions là, chacun de notre côté, attendant… Je crus un instant qu'il oserait frappé, franchir le mur qui nous séparait… Mais il n'en fit rien. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi repartait-il vers sa propre chambre ? Pourquoi me laissait-il ? Sans un mot, sans une parole… Rien. 

            Brusquement, je retirai mes vêtements, et entrai dans la salle de bain. J'écartai le rideau de la douche, et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Je défis ma tresse et libérai mes cheveux. L'eau devint vite brûlante, mais qu'importe. J'avais besoin de chaleur. J'augmentai encore le débit. Pourtant ces gouttes qui me semblaient plus intolérables que cette eau, roulèrent sur mes joues. C'étaient mes larmes ? C'était moi, qui accroupi, encerclai mes épaules, agitées par de violents sanglots ? A ce moment-là, je me sentis seul et si faible… pourtant j'avais toujours tout fait pour ne jamais plus ressentir ce dégôut de moi-même...

Au bout de quelques minutes, je trouvai enfin la force de sortir de la douche, et je me jetai sur mon lit, plongeant immédiatement dans un sommeil, qui je l'espèrerai m'apaiserait… Mais ma décision était prise, et ainsi je me mentais à moi-même…

*%*%*%*

            Le lendemain, lorsque je descendis aux aurores, je savais quel serait mon rôle : Escorter, protéger Heero jusqu'à la fin du congrès, puis faire mes adieux à ce monde auquel je n'avais jamais appartenu, pour finalement rentrer sur L2. _Protéger Heero… Heero Yui._ Quelle ironie ! Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi, qu'incomber la tâche de veiller sur lui, de me sacrifier s'il le fallait. Eh bien, soit. Je lui avais affirmé qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. Et je me montrerai digne. Je mènerai cette ultime mission.

            Dans le hall d'entrée du manoir de Relena, je rejoignai mes équipiers. Ni Trowa, ni Quatre n'évoquèrent ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Nous n'étions de toute façon pas là pour ça. Pour ce sommet de la paix, je dus avouer que Relena resplendissait. Elle descendit les marches de l'escaliers avec la dignité et la grâce d'une reine. Je la voyais différemment maintenant. Arrogante, elle l'était. Mais elle possédait toutefois une certaine beauté et de l'audace. Et le choix de sa majesté s'était posé sur Heero Yui, le leader des pilotes de Gundam. Il se tenait là, à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait. Il émanait de lui un charme… Non, je ne devais pas émettre d'opinion sur lui. Je m'avançais vers lui, calmement. Nos regards se nouèrent, et je crus entrevoir une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ces yeux. Peut-être était-ce le fruit de mon imagination… Je gardai le silence, il en fit de même…

            Nous prîmes place dans les limousines et fîmes route jusqu'au nouveau Parlement.

« Duo ?

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux de ta protection. D'autres gardes du corps ont été dépêché sur place et feront l'affaire, déclara Heero d'un ton neutre. 

-Désolé, mais j'obéis à Relena, m'entendis-je répliquer, sans reconnaître cette voix si froide. 

-Je te le répète, va-t-en ! » Je ne cillais pas, et pourtant… il me blessa profondément encore. Si j'avais su… Si seulement j'avais pris la bonne décision. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ma présence empirerait la situation et qu'elle coûterait…

Cependant les dés étaient jetés, et le congrès débuta…

            Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le sauver ? Il y a forcément quelque chose ! Je… J'aurais dû les remarquer, les empêcher de nuire ! 

            Il était près de midi, quand brusquement, l'alarme d'incendie se déclencha… et que ces hommes commencèrent à nous traquer. Les premiers coups de feu éclatèrent, affolant la foule, qui s'élança vers les issues. Un tireur me manqua de peu, et je réalisai soudain que leur cible, c'était nous. J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Heero, et nous nous mimes à courir, cherchant à les éloigner des autres personnes. Je ne me retournais pas, mais je priai pour que Quatre et Trowa en sortent indemnes. Après avoir traversé un couloir sans encombres, je stoppai net. Ils nous attendaient. Ils avaient bloqués la porte par laquelle j'avais pensé sortir. Une main pressa la mienne. Fermement, Heero m'indiqua l'escalier sur notre gauche. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importa à cet instant. Non, ce qui attira mon attention était cette arme qu'il tenait à la main. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, il en usa avec la dextérité qui avait fait de lui, le soldat parfait, pendant tout ce temps lors que les cadavres de ceux qui voulaient nous tuer tombaient, je ne quittais pas des yeux ce revolver. 

            Nous parvînmes jusqu'à une pièce, que nous crûmes assez isolés pour y trouver refuge. Sans perdre un instant, Heero commença à recharger son arme, sous mes yeux, sans rien me dire. 

« Pourquoi ?!, m'écriai-je en la désignant. 

-Il valait mieux que je sois armé, rétorqua-t-il, évitant mon regard. 

-C'était mon rôle ! C'était à moi de faire ça ! 

-Je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliqué. Tu aurais dû…

-Tu pensais que j'étais trop nul, trop incompétent pour être ton garde du corps ?!

-…Non. 

-Si, c'est ça ! Tu ne m'estimes vraiment plus, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as raison, je suis plus que pitoyable. 

-Duo…, murmura-t-il en esquissant un pas dans ma direction. 

-Non, fiche-moi la paix ! Je te déteste ! Je déteeesssste !!! » 

            Je me trouvai dos à la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment. Je ne vis pas mon agresseur, mais seulement le visage de Heero qui blêmit, et dont les yeux traillirent son effroi, alors qu'une douleur aigu me traversa. Je m'effondrai à terre, les yeux mi-clos, sentant quelque chose de chaud mouillaient mes vêtements. Il y eut des coups de feu je crois, puis je sentis qu'on me soulevait rapidement du sol. Encore du bruit mais des bruits de verre cette fois, et la sensation de tomber dans le vide… 

Une main serra la mienne, une voix m'appela, puis tout devint noir…

A suivre…

-


	5. A cause de moi

Titre : Memories

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, POV de Duo. Cette fois du 2x1x2, du 13x5x2x1 (je plaisante ! Enfin à moitié » !^^). Globalement c'est ça !

Notes : Ah, on se rapproche de la fin ! Alors death fic ou pas ? Je vous laisse patienter ! Oui, je suis méchante ! Je sais en tout cas, comment cela va se terminer. Merci pour les reviews et mails ! J'apprécie beaucoup !^__^ Bon, je vous dis à bientôt, j'essaierai de pas être trop longue pour la suite ! Promis ! Bonne lecture !

Avertissement : Relena présente, rîme avec très méchante !

Rajout : Vous étonnez pas si vous voyez une review de « moi » sur ma fic. C'est pas que je me lance des roses, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on laisse une amie utilisait son ordi ! 

****

****

Chapitre 4 : A cause de moi 

_« Heero…_

_-Hum ?_

_-Tu crois que ça fait mal de mourir ?_

_-…Je ne sais pas. _

_-Ca ne te fait pas peur, pas vrai ?_

_-…Je ne dois pas y penser, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Le faire serait une manière de te rapprocher de la défaite. _

_-Bien sûr. Tu es un soldat parfait, toi ! Mais moi, je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi. Peut-être que demain, je mourrai sous les coups de OZ…_

_-Duo !_

_-Oui ?_

_-…Je crois que le plus douloureux, c'est de rester alors que l'autre s'en va. »_

@@@

Il fait noir. Si noir. J'entends des bruits. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de ma tête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser_. « Duo » _Quelqu'un appelle mon nom. Il m'ouvre une brèche pour me tirer de cette obscurité. Que faire ? J'hésite à saisir cette occasion de m'enfuir. Finalement, je me sens bien là. Seul, sans que personne ne puisse me faire du mal. Oui, je suis à l'abri. Pourtant. Pourtant, il faut que je m'en aille d'ici. Tout de suite ! Pour savoir, pour te voir ! Heero !

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Ou étais-je donc ? J'essayai de tourner la tête vers ma droite, mais la migraine me reprit, et je suspendais mon geste. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Une deuxième douleur apparut, mais cette fois, sur mon flanc gauche. Je m'aperçus que je portais plusieurs bandages. Comment m'étais-je blessé ? Pourquoi rien ne me revenait ? 

« Duo ! », s'écria une voix familière. Sur le seuil de la porte, se tenait Quatre, esquissant un pâle sourire. 

« Quatre, dis-je avec une vois enrouée au possible, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait près de mon lit. 

-Duo, ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Pour le moment, ça peut aller. Tu peux m'aider à me redresser ? » Mon cher blondinet et moi combinèrent nos efforts pour que je puisse m'asseoir dans mon lit. Je clignai encore des yeux. La lumière me gênait beaucoup moins qu'avant ainsi que mes blessures. 

« Dis-moi, où est-ce qu'on… » La fin de ma phrase mourut sur mes lèvres sèches. J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. J'entendais enfin le « bip » régulier, caractéristique de tous ces appareils médicales. Je regardai mes mains couvertes d'égratignures. _Un coup de feu. _Le bruit me revint aux oreilles et je touchai le tissu qui recouvrait ma plaie. _Son visage qui blêmit et me regarde tombait, sans y croire. _Des flashes me revenaient lentement en mémoire. 

« Duo, tu devrais te recoucher et dormir un peu. Je vais aller prévenir Sally que tu t'es réveillé. » Je regardai Quatre. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas remarquer plus tôt que ses yeux d'ordinaire si bleus, semblaient aujourd'hui rougis d'avoir… pleurer ?

« Quatre, tu sais pourquoi je suis ici. » Il sursauta légèrement. Puis il se détourna de moi, mais j'eu le temps de voir son visage blêmir. 

« Réponds, s'il te plaît ! 

-Tu devrais d'abord te reposer un peu, répéta-il doucement. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Tu n'as… » Je ne l'écoutais plus. Il fallait que je sache. _Du sang coule sous moi. Mon sang. _Je fermai les yeux très fort. Les images surgissaient de plus en plus précises. _Duo ! _Cette voix… Oh mon Dieu, non… _D'autres coups de feu retentissent. _Par pitié… _Il me soulève rapidement du sol. Rouge. Tout est rouge autour de moi. Même lui. _Ce n'est pas possible…_Des éclats de verre. Cette sensation de tomber dans le vide. _Non… _Le souffle de l'explosion derrière nous. Et… le choc violent tandis que nous roulons à terre. _Non… _Avant de m'évanouire, je peux lever les yeux vers lui…Lui qui ne respire plus…_

« NON !!

-Duo ! 

-Noonn ! » Je repoussai brutalement Quatre, et avec une force que je n'aurai même pas soupçonner il y a quelques minutes, je me ruai dans le couloir. Je me mis à courir pieds nus, jetant un coup d'œil au hasard dans chaque chambre. Il devait être vivant. J'en étais sûr

            Soudain, j'aperçus une silhouette, assise sur un canapé. Trowa, plutôt l'ombre de Trowa, étais là, le dos voûté, lui qui d'habitude se tenait toujours droit, les mains croisés devant lui. D'instinct, il repéra ma présence et me lança un regard que je ne lui connaissais. Il y a avait tant de chagrin dans ses yeux de jade. Paradoxalement, ils me paraissaient aussi vides, comme s'il ne me voyait pas réellement. Je n'ai jamais été très proche de Trowa Barton. De tous les pilotes, il reste probablement le plus mystérieux pour moi. Nous sommes tellement opposés. Il est si mature, posé, calme… Ce que je n'arrive à être que très rarement. Si nous n'avions pas été liés par l'Opération Meteor, je crois que nous ne serions jamais rencontré, ni lié d'amitié. 

Parce que maintenant, malgré nos différences, Trowa est mon compagnon d'arme. Nous avons désormais un passé commun, et je sais que je peux le considérer comme un de mes meilleures amis. 

« Duo ? » J'ignorai son appel. Une seule chose comptait pour le moment. La chambre de malade en face de laquelle il se trouvait. J'esquissai lentement un pas dans sa direction. Je me rapprochai, chaque centimètre voyait ma peur et mon angoisse augmenter. 

Comme sortant d'un rêve, Trowa réagit subitement, et vint à moi. Il me dit quelque chose mais tout ce que je comprenais c'est qu'il me barrait la route. Il me prit les épaules. Je me dégageai aussi violemment qu'avec Quatre et j'ouvrai la porte, avant qu'il ne puisse m'en empêcher.

            Il était là. Et il était vivant. Je me rapprochai de son lit et je lui pris la main. Pendant un instant, je l'observais respirer paisiblement. Mes larmes me brouillaient la vue, cependant je remarquai avec la présence de tous ces appareils médicaux qu'Heero avait été gravement blessé. Mais il était vivant. Et c'est tout ce qui importait pour le moment. Juste sentir sa présence… 

            Trowa et Quatre qui nous avaient rejoints demeurèrent là, à nous regarder tous les deux. Ils ne souriaient pas, ne semblaient pas se réjouir, alors qu'ils auraient dû ! Heero vivait, il n'était pas mort ! Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre ! Dès qu'il se réveillerait, il me jetterait des regards meurtriers et m'ordonnerait de me taire ! Mais ils ne souriaient pas…

            Trowa fut le premier à bouger et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, et doucement mais fermement, me reconduisit vers ma propre chambre. Quatre hésita puis nous emboîta le pas. Je restai plus ou moins inconscient les heures qui suivirent. Je distinguai vaguement Sally qui me soignait, Quatre et Trowa qui relayait à mon chevet. On me donna un comprimé et je sombrai dans un sommeil réparateur, l'image d'Heero en tête.

@@@

            Lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain, je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux. Mon mal de tête avait presque disparu et ma blessure ne faisait plus mal. Je m'assis dans mon lit d'hôpital, et c'est à ce moment que j'entraperçus une ombre adossée contre le mur de ma chambre. 

« Wufei ? 

-Je vois que tu guéris vite. Tu as une santé de fer, Maxwell, commenta-t-il en allant se placer devant la fenêtre. 

-C'est une de mes qualités », répliquai-je prudemment. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec lui. J'éprouvais une certaine colère envers lui. Où était-il quand Heero, Quatre, Trowa et moi étions menacés d'une pluie de balles ? Il était un membre de Priventer. Pas nous. D'un autre côté… j'étais heureux de le retrouver. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis… depuis qu'une seule fois, nous avions partagé plus que de l'amitié. Aujourd'hui, j'étais conscient que nous avions ce jour-la, profiter l'un de l'autre, chacun cherchant à travers son partenaire, à atteindre celui qui restait inaccessible. Il connaissait mes sentiments pour Heero, alors que l'intéressé non. Et moi, j'avais appris le secret de Wufei, celui qui le rendait d'autant plus fort et d'autant plus incompréhensible à mes yeux. Car tout au long de cette nuit de passion enflammée, il n'avait cessé de chuchoter mon nom, mais également celui d'un autre… Treize Kushrenada. Il l'avait tantôt maudit, tantôt pleurer, et moi, je mêlais à sa souffrance celle que me causait l'absence d'Heero. Sauf que pour lui, Treize ne reviendrait jamais. Treize avait été notre ennemi le plus redoutable, et c'est Wufei qui de ses propres mains avaient mis fin à son existence…

Mais moi, n'avais-je donc pas commis aussi un crime ? Je ne valais pas mieux ! J'avais causé du tord à celui que j'aimais ! Même s'il était vivant, j'avais volé quelque chose Heero…et je ne devais pas tarder à l'apprendre…

« Je m'excuse, déclara-t-il soudainement. 

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas su contenir la situation et tout ce qui est arrivé est survenu par ma faute. 

-Tu veux dire que…

-Tout était programmé. Avec Heero nous avions mis au point ce plan afin d'éradiquer un groupe de résistants belliqueux dont le seul but était d'exterminer les pilotes de Gundam, en l'occurrence, nous, obstacle de toujours face à une éventuelle reprise d'une guerre entre les colonies et la Terre. 

-Tu…enfin vous… 

-Nous avons convoqué tout les pilotes…sauf toi, lâcha-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation. 

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Réunir tous les pilotes ne semblaient pas nécessaires. Néanmoins, Heero avait un rôle officiel à tenir et la présence de Quatre, président du consortium Winner était des éléments indispensables. Nous avons obtenus une majorité avec la présence de Trowa.

-Vous ne me jugiez pas à la hauteur, marmonnai-je sombrement.

-…Si tu veux savoir, c'est Heero qui s'est refusé à t'inclure dans cette histoire. 

-Heero…

-Il t'aime Duo, lança doucement Wufei. Vous êtes de grands aveugles tous les deux. Il avait raison de vouloir te protéger. 

D'ailleurs c'est d'_elle _que tu as reçus ta convocation au congrès.

-Relena. 

-Elle aussi que nous le voulions ou non, devaient être impliquée dans cette affaire. Et elle a à notre insu pris contact avec toi, et t'a demandé d'être le garde du corps de Heero… La suite ne s'est pas passée comme nous l'avions prévu. Lorsqu'ils ont attaqué, au lieu de se séparer, ils ont concentré leur effectif sur vous deux. Quatre, Trowa et cette femme sont sortis indemnes.

Nos effectifs qui devaient seconder Heero se sont heurtés à vos assassins. Et le temps qu'ils arrivent…

-Ces hommes nous avaient trouvés… 

-Après une enquête, nous savons qu'ils t'ont touché d'une balle dans le flanc gauche. Heero et eux ont échangé des tirs et le peu qui restait debout a lancé une grenade.

-Alors Heero m'a soulevé…

-Et a brisé la vitre, et vous a jeté dans le vide juste à temps. Cependant…

-Quoi cependant ? Tout va bien ! On est tous sains et saufs !, m'exclamai-je subitement. Tout est bien qui finit bien ! » Wufei me fixa alors d'un regard pénétrant. Il eut une lueur de tristesse infinie et de pitié, si bien que je dus détourner mon visage et contemplai la vue de ma fenêtre, en silence. Il esquissa un geste dans ma direction, tenta de me révéler ce qui l'en était vraiment. Mais comme Quatre et Trowa, le courage lui manqua, et il me laissa seul dans mes illusions…

@@@

            Je n'avais pas détaché mon attention de la fenêtre, lorsqu'une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un pénétra la pièce. Sans me retourner, je devinai sans peine qui venait d'entrer. Elle referma la porte puis s'avança jusqu'à moi. Nous nous jaugèrent un instant une nouvelle elle ne m'avait jamais paru si froide à mon égard, tout comme sa voix…

« Toi, tu n'as guère de blessures, Duo. Cela aurait dû être toi.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ne sois pas ironique ! Tu sais où je veux en venir », répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Elle lut certainement dans mon regard que je n'étais pas encore au courant de l'état d'Heero. Je vis sur son visage, où je pouvais distinguer des traces de ses larmes, qu'elle bouillonnaient de l'intérieur. 

« Alors tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Comment tes amis peuvent-ils encore te protéger après ce que tu as fait !

-Relena…

-Tu devais le protéger ! Te sacrifier pour lui ! Et c'est lui qui…

-Rele…. » Je ne pus esquiver sa gifle. Sa main s'abattit sur ma joue, et y laissa une marque écarlate. 

« Il est entre la vie et la mort ! Il est dans le coma depuis cinq jours et lui ne se réveille toujours pas ! Mais le plus grave, c'est que sa tête a reçu un choc violent ! Tout ça parce qu'il a essayé d'amortir ta chute ! » J'effleurai ma joue, les yeux dans le vide, tandis qu'elle me criait tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti envers moi.

« Je te hais Duo ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû être un pilote de Gundam ! Tu n'as causé que du tord à tout le monde ! Tu t'es mis entre Heero et moi, tu l'as écarté de moi ! Il fallait toujours qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, je le savais. Il le cachait mais je le voyais bien ! Après l'affaire Mariemeïa, il est parti. Parti pour te rejoindre. J'ai cru le perdre mais il est revenu.  L'espace de quelques mois, je pensai l'avoir enfin ! Mais toi tu… » Elle me dévisagea un moment, et se reprit. Elle retourna près de la sortie.

« Toi qui nommait Shinigami, tu avais finalement raison. Tu as causé la mort et le malheur de tous ceux que tu as croisé. »

@@@

_Eglise Maxwell…_

            Ses paroles résonnent dans ma tête. Dans les ruines de l'église Maxwell… Elles résonnaient quand je me levais, chercher mes vêtements et m'habillais. J'étais calme. Je savais où aller. Quelle ironie ! Relena était la seule à s'être montré sincère. Je me faufilai hors de la chambre et gagnai la sortie. Sur le perron, je me retournai une dernière fois. Mais je n'hésitais plus. Je faisais ce que j'aurais dû faire, il y a longtemps…

_« Tu penses à quoi avant de dormir Hee-chan ?_

_-Avant de dormir ?_

_-Ben oui ! Toi comme moi, on a dû mal à trouver le sommeil. Alors moi, je m'aide avec de la bière, ou quelque chose comme ça. Sauf qu'il faut aussi que je pense à quelque chose aussi. Alors, tu t'imagines quoi ? _

_-… une petite fille._

_-Eh ? _

_-Oui, une petite fille et son chien… _

_-C'est mignon ! Mais me regarde pas ainsi, je ne me moque pas ! Au contraire, je trouve que c'est beau._

_-Pas autant que tu ne le croies…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-A chaque fois que je les revois, je reperds cette innocence…_

_-Alors je t'aiderai à la garder ! ……… Cette fois c'est toi qui te moque de moi !_

_-Non. Et toi, à quoi tu penses ?_

_-Moi ? Moi, c'est plus sombre… je pense…je pense à…_

« A l'Eglise Maxwell, là où je voudrais mourir… »

A suivre…

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une review ou un mail ?


	6. Epilogue

Titre : MEMORIES

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi. Pov de Duo. 2x1, et une touche de 3+1, et de 5+2.

Notes : Salut ! On y est, voici le dernier chapitre ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, parce même si j'avais déjà les idées, le taper c'était plus compliqué… Enfin, Memories se termine donc ici. Je vous dis des GROS MERCI pour toutes les reviews ! Death fic ou pas, la réponse est dans ce chapitre, et j'espère que même si elle ne répondait à vos attentes, elle vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Epilogue 

Un jour, je me suis dit, non, je me suis promis que je te donnerai tout. Je t'offrirai ce que j'ai de plus précieux, le meilleur de moi. C'est ça « l 'Amour » non ? Celui qui lie une princesse et un chevalier, le destin de deux êtres. L'Amour tel qui ne peut exister pour moi. Seulement, je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse. Une de plus. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris. Ou plutôt, j'ai enfin accepté de partir. Car plus rien ne me retient. Peut être que tu ne seras pas obligé de me rejoindre, que tu pourras rester avec les autres, et… Relena. Je le souhaite Heero. Vraiment. Je n'espère plus qu'une chose : c'est que tu puisses vivre.  

            Je sens contre ma peau le métal glacé de mon revolver, comme s'il se rappelait à moi. Alors que je le tiens entre mes mains, je revois cette scène que je n'ai jamais oublié. Lorsque nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois, alors même que nous étions encore des étrangers les uns pour les autres, Relena, toi et moi-même avions déjà les rôles qui allaient nous suivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui…des adolescents sacrifiés au nom de la paix, tout en se déchirant et s'aimant les uns les autres… Quelle ironie… 

            Il est chargé. Combien de fois ai-je tenu en joug des adversaires avec cette arme ? Je l'ignore, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'aucun, n'en est réchappé. Même pas toi, puisque tu es… Alors, moi aussi, cette fois, la Mort ne me manquera pas. 

            C'est étrange… je ne ressens aucune peur, aucune angoisse tandis que je lève le canon jusqu'à ma tempe. Bien au contraire. Je n'entends plus rien, je ne sens plus rien. Dans quelques secondes, tout sera fini. Enfin… Je ferme les yeux… Et…attends…

@@@

            Une détonation résonna. Mais pas celle de mon arme. Je ressentis une violente douleur au poignet, pendant que l'objet qui devait m'ôter la vie était projeté à quelques mètres de moi. Je le fixai un instant, l'air hagard, et lançai un regard vide au tireur. Wufei. Nous nous dévisageâmes sans rien dire quelques secondes. Il m'avait arrêté, alors que je devais en finir. Cependant…D'un bond, je m'élançai vers mon pistolet qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. 

« Duo ! »

Du coin de l'œil, j'entraperçus mon ancien compagnon se lançait à ma poursuite. Mais trop tard. Je saisis mon revolver et pointait le canon vers moi. Cependant cette fois encore, j'échouai. Surgi de nulle part, une ombre se jeta sur moi. Nous roulâmes à terre soulevant des nuages de poussières et elle me plaqua au sol sur le ventre, me tordant le bras si fort que je lâchai mon arme. Je tentai de me retourner pour au moins savoir qui était mon deuxième assaillant. A travers l'obscurité j'entrevis l'éclat de deux yeux verts. Des yeux de félins. Trowa. Un sentiment de rage intense s'empara alors de moi. Pourquoi m'empêchaitent-ils de faire ce que je voulais ? Ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser tranquille ?! J'en avais assez ! Assez !

            Avec une force que je me connaissais pas, je repoussai brutalement Trowa et me jetais sur lui.

« Pourquoi  êtes-vous ici ?! Fichez-moi la paix ! Je ne vaux rien et je ne vous demande rien ! Rien !!! » Je lui collai mon poing sur la figure, et je m'apprêtai à recommencer quand la une main s'empara de la mienne. D'un geste, Wufei me fit retourner sur moi-même et m'asséna une gifle retentissante qui m'obligea à détourner la tête. De nouveau mon regard et mon cœur semblaient vidés de tout sentiment.

« Arrête ton cirque, Maxwell ! Reprends-toi ! Se battre entre nous ne nous mènera à rien !

-Ca sonne faux de ta part », ripostai-je aigrement en le défiant du regard. Wufei se raidit, mal à l'aise. Car c'était bien lui, qui avait souhaité engagé une lutte sans merci contre Heero, autrefois ! C'est lui qui s'était tenu aux côtés de nos ennemis ! Et son conseil, il n'y aurait jamais pensé à ce moment là !

« C'est vrai, admit-il calmement. Mais tu te conduis d'autant plus comme un imbécile, puisque tu as vu que je m'étais fourvoyé.

-Oui, je suis un imbécile. Un idiot, un crétin. Un pauvre type… tout ce que tu veux !

-Tais-toi !

-Et pourquoi je me tairai pas, hein ?! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma vie ! Tu n'es ni mon père, ni ma mère ! Tu n'es pas Heero !!! » Il ne trouva rien à dire à cela, et moi-même ne savais pas quoi faire à cet instant. J'avais avoué devant eux ce pour quoi je voulais en finir avec ma vie. De nous trois, ce fut Trowa, qui nous aida à enfin nous entendre…

« Tu as raison, Wufei n'es pas Heero. Ni moi, ni Quatre. Personne. Mais là où tu te trompes, c'est que tu n'as pas le droit de mettre fin à ta vie ! Plus maintenant ! », s'écria-t-il en serrant les poings. Je le regardai d'un air perplexe. Son visage crispé, sa voix enrouée… Je n'avais plus aucun doute sur la profonde amitié qui liait Trowa et Heero. 

« Au lieu de penser à te suicider, Duo ! Tu devrais réfléchir, te demander pourquoi, ou plutôt pour qui il s'est sacrifié ! 

-Je…

-Sois honnête avec toi-même, continua Wufei en me prenant les épaules. Tu n'as pas le droit de te conduire ainsi. 

-Comment peux-tu comprendre ce que je ressens ?!! », hurlai-je avant même de me rendre compte de ce que je lui jetai à la figure. 

« Au contraire mieux que quiconque je peux te comprendre ! Moi aussi j'ai perdu, j'ai vu ceux que j'aimais souffrir, mourir ! Je sais qu'on en veut à la terre entière, que l'on voudrait revenir en arrière ! Et puis après, il faut trouver un responsable, ou un combat dans lequel l'on veut s'investir à fond, quitte à payer de sa vie pour essayer d'accomplir une soi-disant vengeance !

-Wufei… », murmurai-je en repensant à ces deux êtres chers qui avaient fait de Wufei ce qu'il était devenu… Nataku, Treize… Il les avaient vu partir, mais lui, était toujours là…Oubliant la présence de Trowa, il m'ouvrait son cœur. 

« Duo, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu ta souffrance. Tu as sans doute raison en pensant que c'est en grande partie de notre faute. Nous aurions dû éviter tout ça, mais c'est arrivé. On ne peut pas effacer le passé, tu le sais. Pourtant, j'aimerai le faire. Heero t'as toujours tout donné. Jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour toi. Alors, ne gâche pas tous ces efforts. Reste en vie. Montre toi digne de son amour, Duo. S'il te plaît. » Ma vue se brouilla, et je pleurai. Les larmes glissaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. J'avais tant pleurer ces jours-ci… A mes pleurs se mêlaient mes gémissements. Je tremblai, crier. J'avais honte, mais je savais que je devais laisser libérer cette douleur que j'avais si longtemps contenu. Je pleurai. Pour Solo, le Père Maxwell, Sœur Helen… Pour Heero…Pour moi-même. Je tombai, les genoux à terre, tandis que Wufei et Trowa attendaient juste là, près de moi en silence. Ils savaient. Ils savaient que j'en avais besoin, et qu'après, ce « Duo », rempli d'amertume, de peur, de doutes disparaiterait enfin…pour toujours…

@@@

            Je ne garde aucun souvenir du retour sur Terre. Je me souviens juste m'être répété  sans cesse les mots de Wufei, après que je me sois calmé et que nous nous soyons éloigner à jamais des ruines de l'Eglise, où j'avais enterrer mon passé, où Shinigami était mort.

_Duo, ne me pose pas de questions avant que j'ai terminé. __Heero… Heero est sorti du coma. Juste après ton départ. Il se remet doucement de ses blessures physiques, qui heureusement, sont aujourd'hui en bonne voie de guérison. Seulement…pour le moment, tout est flou pour lui. Notre monde, son passé, nous… Duo, Heero est amnésique._

            Amnésique… c'était donc le prix à payer ? Pourtant, je commençai  à croire que tout oublier pour lui était une bénédiction. C'était une chance. Celle de n'avoir jamais été pilote, soldat et Heero Yui. Celle d'être celui qui aurait existé si J n'avait pas trouvé Heero, si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés… 

            J'ouvris timidement la porte de la chambre assigné à Heero. A ma grande surprise, il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, mais debout devant la fenêtre. Il détourna son attention du lever de soleil dont les rayons éclairaient agréablement la pièce. Il me lança un regard étonné, doux, différent. Ses mèches de cheveux retombaient sur son front couvert d'un bandage. Un ange…

« Bonjour », dit-il d'une voix hésitante en s'avançant vers moi. Je restai interdit, puis répondait à son sourire timide.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Duo ! Duo Maxwell. Mais appelle moi Duo ! » Son sourire se fit plus assurer tout comme le mien, et je jetai un regard confiant aux autres, restés à l'extérieur de la chambre. J'en étais sûr. J'arriverai à rendre sa mémoire et ses souvenirs à Heero. Parce que c'était important. Et que je l'aimais. Oui, avec Quatre, Wufei, et Trowa, nous y parviendrions. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et pour toi, Heero, j'étais prêt à tout…

****

****

**Fin **


End file.
